In a radio communication network, a base station is interconnected with a radio network controller (RNC) of a core network over a radio backhaul bearer network. With explosive growth of radio traffic, higher and higher requirements are imposed on the radio backhaul bearer network. A trend in the communications industry is to use an Internet Protocol (IP) network, such as an IP radio access network (RAN) as a radio backhaul bearer network.
The IP RAN network bears communication traffic in a typical full-IP manner. On a public network forwarding layer, a label switch path (LSP) generated through signaling negotiation is used for bearing communication traffic; on a service layer, a virtual private network (VPN) is used for bearing communication traffic. Generally, LSP types include a Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) LSP and a Traffic Engineering (TE) LSP. Due to high reliability and maintainability of the TE LSP, operators generally select a TE LSP for bearing VPN traffic. Generally, the term “tunnel” (Tunnel) is usually used to represent a TE LSP or an LSP combination formed by an active TE LSP and a standby TE LSP. In an actual application, a Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) tunnel is generally used to bear VPN traffic. In the MPLS tunnel terminology, generally an initial node of a tunnel is referred to as an ingress node, an end node of the tunnel is referred to as an egress node, and an intermediate node is referred to as a transit node.
When a link is faulty in an IP RAN network, after detecting the fault, upstream a nodes of a fault point and downstream nodes of the fault point will initiate a tunnel tearing process directed to the ingress node and the egress node of the MPLS tunnel respectively. With the MPLS tunnel being torn, the user cannot perform troubleshooting specific to a tunnel fault effectively.